


Colder Inside or Out

by westwingwolf



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingwolf/pseuds/westwingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Lex must wait out a snow storm. Spoilers for Season 4 through "Scare"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colder Inside or Out

"So that's everything I need for the interview. Thank you for your time, Mr. Luthor." Lex hated Chloe's professional yet clipped tone, but he knew he was to blame. Still, he wished for a chance to repair their friendship. He had enticed her with an in depth interview, but unfortunately had to keep cancelling until Christmas Eve which was the only time he had free. He didn't know who to feel sorrier for having no plans: her or himself.

As Chloe finished gathering her things, a servant entered to inform Lex of a sudden snow storm. "Well, looks like I'll have the honor of your company for a bit longer."

"Thanks for the offer, but I really should try to get home. My dad's expecting me," Chloe said as she headed for the door.

"Call him. I'm sure he would rather you be here and alive, then on out on the road somewhere in a ditch."

"Fine. I guess you can't afford the headlines read: Woman dies of hypothermia, last seen leaving Luthor Mansion." She pulled out her cell phone and talked to her father. Contrary to her wishes, he had agreed with Lex.

Listening to their argument, Lex had barely suppressed a smirk as he poured himself a scotch. When she finished the call, he offered her a drink.

"Why do I suddenly feel like the girl in 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'?" she asked. "And can you really afford to contribute to the delinquency of a minor?"

"I've met fifty year old business men who are less mature than you. However, I have plenty of non-alcoholic drinks available, and you are more than welcome to make your own drink to avoid any notions of impropriety."

They settled on the sofa after Lex had cook make an easy dinner as Chloe didn't want to be too much trouble. Noticing the sparse decorations, Chloe stated "I notice your staff went all out this year."

"Haven't cared too much about celebrating Christmas for years. I suppose your place is decked in holiday cheer."

"Actually, due to recent constraints, our Christmas isn't much more than this," she indicated the decorations, "this year."

Lex peered into his glass of scotch before looking back at Chloe sullen face. "I offered your father his job back."

"I know. And even though he didn't tell me, I know about the raise too. I don't blame you for our financial problems. I don't blame him for not taking the offer. I understand his reasons. I'm mad at myself because after all that happened, everything I stood up for, it didn't make any difference. Lionel's out of prison now."

"It made a difference. It saved your life for one thing."

"Barely. Besides, I wouldn't need my life to be saved if I hadn't gotten involved with your father in the first place."

"That may be true, but now my father knows that he can't go through life in control of everything. There are forces to be reckoned with and one of the strongest forces is Chloe Sullivan."

She let out a small smile at his praise, and he was glad to see it. So much so that he let down his guard hoping to increase her smile. "And because of your help, I also know I have a friend."

She raised an eyebrow at that knowledge. So he continued, "I'll admit I haven't done enough to show you how much your friendship means to me, but I want to remedy that. And I ask for patience as I'm still relatively new to the concept."

"What about Clark and Lana?"

"I was beholden to Clark because he saved my life. There are so many secrets and misunderstandings between us that I'm not sure we can ever be on equal footing in our friendship. As for Lana, I can't remember a time when she hasn't come to me for a favor. But us? I know we're on equal ground, and if I'm helping you, it is because you are helping me. May not be entirely selfless on either of our parts, but at least we each know where we stand."

After considering his words, she nodded in agreement. "So how can we help each other now?"

"Well, I'm in need of an excellent plant manager, and I think between the two of us we can convince the right man for job to take it."

Chloe could hardly contain her happiness, but she wanted to play down the excitement in case it didn't work out. "I don't know. Might be a difficult task. He can be set in his ways sometimes."

Lex smiled at her. "With a formidable team such as us? Not even the strongest of men stands a chance."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Baby, It's Cold Outside" line provided by ChloeLovesLex.


End file.
